galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gekkou of Illusions
Gekkou of Illusions appeared in 2006 TV series called GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Gekkou of Illusions (幻のゲッコウ Maboroshi no Gekkō) is the leader of the Dark Shadow. He was originally a human until his battle with the Demon Bird forced him to take said bird's body as his own after it's soul was sealed at the cost of Gekkou's original body. The wise owl-like leader of Dark Shadow, he was originally the head of the Society of Shadow until he sacrificed himself to stop the Demon Bird, which appeared in the Hermit's Gorge centuries, bringing cataclysmic storm clouds in its wake. It was sealed by Gekkou in exchange for his own body, fusing himself into the monster and sealing its power and soul in the Demon Bird's Demon Jewel, trapping himself in the monster's weakened body. He has the ability to create and enlarge Tsukumogami with sutras. He can also speak through the sutras as if they were hand radios. Ultimately, Yaiba of Darkness betrayed Dark Shadow and broke the seal of the Demon Bird, allowing the demon to takeover Gekkou's body, not even DaiVoyager was able to withstand its power, but when Eiji Takaoka and Natsuki Mamiya restored the seal over the orb, the Demon Bird was weakened and defeated by the Adventure Double Screw. A gravely injured Gekkou barely survived the battle and swore revenge against Yaiba for betraying him, leaving Shizuka to carry out his wishes. Seeing the havoc caused by Arch Priest Gajah, Gekkou and Shizuka decided to leave the country for a while, helping Souta Mogami in discovering his own treasure on the way out. Half a year following their departure and the subsequent fall of Gajah, Gekkou and Shizuka returned as Dark Shadow re-emerged to pursue Precious. Attempting to claim the Ru Yi Bang of Sun Wukong, the duo were engaged by the remaining Dragonoid Soldiers of the now headless Jaryuu Clan only for both Negative Syndicates to be thwarted by the remaining four Boukengers consisting of Bouken Black, Blue, and Yellow with Bouken Silver retrieving the Precious from Shizuka. Later still, Gekkou sent Shizuka to steal a mysterious red jewel from SCRTC, one of two belonging to Cosmic Kenpo Master Pachacamac XII, which led to her ending up being caught in a bout between the Boukengers and Gekirangersuntil Bouken Silver took the jewel from her, forcing her to retreat. Returning to Gekkou empty-handed, Shizuka vowed that she would prevail in her next encounter with the Boukengers. Gekkou was among villains captured within the Space Prison in Makuu Space and released by the pirate Sentai as they caused a big ruckus within. He and Shizuka are no longer villainous, it can be presumed. Powers and Abilities * Flight: As he is physiologically a bird, Gekkou can fly in a moderate speed. * Shadow Ninja Art (影忍法 Kage Ninpō): A trained ninja of the Dark Shadow, Gekkou is capable of using darkness-themed ninjutsu. ** Tsukumogami Transformation Technique (ツクモガミ変化の術 Tsukumogami Henge no Jutsu): Creates a Tsukumogami by combining old and new objects. ** Oogami Transformation Technique (オオガミ変化の術 Oogami Henge no Jutsu): Enlarges a Tsukumogami into an Oogami by summoning sutra papers. ** Dororon (どろろん) ** Dim Shadow (おぼろ影 Oboro Kage) ** Body Transferral Technique (うつしみの術 Utsushimi no Jutsu) ** Revival Technique (再生の術 Sasei no Jutsu): Used in the movie, he partially revived deceased Tsukomogamis. See Also * Miratrix * Kamdor Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Flying Creatures Category:Necromancers Category:Characters Portrayed by Banjō Ginga Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Metal Heroes Universe